Next Time Around
by Caedous
Summary: When two people live life after life, chasing each other across time, what will happen when they finally find each other? A short drabble starring my OC Alder and Elsa based on a prompt I found on my Tumblr dash.


Walking down the busy street, Alder weaved in and out, ducking between person after person in an attempt to rectify the fact that he was insanely late for work. He glanced down at his watch.

'_Shit! I am so fired_!' He thought fearfully.

He looked up and began to move faster, only to get around a large, hulk of a man and crash into someone who had been trying to do exactly the same thing. Falling to the ground, hot coffee splashing over his shirt and scalding his skin, he patted his soaked clothing in an attempt to stop the burning. When he finally cooled it down to a point where it was no longer causing him pain, he looked to see the unfortunate soul who was about to incur his stress-filled wrath, but his eyes were met with pools of icy blue and he lost himself. His stomach flipped and his thoughts became clouded with what could only be described as 'fuzzy static' as he studied the face before him. Her features were elegant, soft and beautiful and her skin pale, as if only moonlight had had the prestigious honour of caressing her skin. In that moment, there was no mistaking that it was undeniably her. She looked different this time of course but the way he was feeling towards this stranger meant that it could only be _her_. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on hers. The tingle down his spine and the goosebumps that appeared on her hand only sought to confirm his suspicions.

"Elsa…" he whispered, softly.

Her eyes, filled with knowing, widened as she came to terms with the man in front of her. The threads of fate had woven them together and once again, in this new life they were living, they had found each other. The memories of their former selves came flooding back and with it every emotion along with it. Tears filled their eyes as they embraced, unable to contain the feelings that were careening around inside.

"I found you… Somehow… I found you…" Elsa whispered into his ear.

Smiling slightly, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Told you," he said, recalling the promise he had made on their last trip around the mortal plane as his grin grew wider.

A sudden shrill ringing, snapped them both out of their daze and Alder realised it was his phone. Not completely paying attention, he answered and was met with a stream of shouting and abuse. Alder hurriedly tried to calm the voice at the end of the phone, much to Elsa's amusement. He leapt to his feet and helped Elsa up and they both realised the moment of their joyous reunion had come and gone. Alder held out his phone.

"I think it only fair you give me your number after spilling hot coffee on me," he said with a devilish smile.

Elsa took the phone and returned his smile with a playful one of her own.

"Wouldn't have happened if you weren't in such a rush. Good to see some things never change."

After entering her number, she handed the phone back to Alder, who quickly gave her another peck on the cheek and darted away, back into the crowd of people. She turned to walk away only to hear the screech of tires and the sound of a car horn. Someone screamed as she began to make her way in the direction that Alder had just run, only to find a crowd gathered in the middle of the road and coming to the horrible realisation that someone had been hit. Joining the crowd, she tried to get a better look and immediately wished she hadn't been so curious. There, lying in the middle of the road, leg and arm twisted at sickening angles, lay Alder. He had a large gash down the side of his face and he appeared to be coughing up blood. She screamed and pushed her way through the crowd and rushed to his side, collapsing in a sobbing heap. He appeared unable to move his head, but he gave her a pained smile as she leant over him.

"No! No! Please! We finally found each other! This was our chance!" she cried hysterically.

Alder coughed violently and more blood seeped from his mouth.

He managed a small half smile and spoke weakly.

"Maybe… Maybe next time around…" his voice trailed off and as he drew one last painful breath, his soul left him, leaving the person who had followed him through every lifetime since he could remember, weeping over his crumpled and now lifeless body and for whatever life fate had in store for him next.

* * *

_**A/N: This was literally just a drabble that came from a prompt I saw on my Tumblr dash and used for venting purposes. If you enjoyed it let me know what you think and maybe there might be a continuation of this story =)**_


End file.
